Yarhar the Fox
This is what Yarhar is like:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dtFzBvpD M Origins Yarhar the Fox is a animatronic that was built in 1989. He was a spin off of foxy from Fazbear's Entertainment. The company that owned him originally is still a mystery. What we do know is that the restaurant yar har was put in was called yar har's dinner. He was a mascot who entertained by singing his pirate song. Over time his voice was glitching and could only say "Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free you are a pirate!'' This annoyed customers and buisness began to slow. About a year later a fire burned down the dinner. Everyone fled to safety but Yar har was burned alive...of was jjust deactivated. Soon Fazbear Entertainment saw what happened and was going to sue for copyright. So the other company had to close their restaurant down and even give yar har to Fazbear Entertainment. Yar har was to withered to be used as a animatronic entertainer. So they decided to use his still usable scrap parts for their foxy animatronics. Now an outcast, Yar har was put in parts in service room. He would some times roam outside after work hours with no real objective. It's unknown If he had a soul in his body. There was no known reports of smell or mucus coming out of Yarhar, but he is always in the back room when peopl find him so there is no known explanation. Yar har had a love for being a pirate. He eventually learned to sneak to Pirate Cove to eventually become Foxy's and Mangle's friend. Over the years yar har's suit was remade but poorly which eventually still make him look withered. Appearance Yarhar is a blue fox that is withered. He is similar to Foxy in withered foxy form with a torn ear and sunken eyes. Yar har does have many differences. His hook is a bit smaller and thicker. He also have a more rubbery costume. His endoskeleton specialized only for Yarhar even though he is used for parts. He has a shorter snout and more shorter ears. Behavior Yarhar is a happy little fox. He loves being a pirate and hopes to one day live his life as one. He also carries a pirate pistol. He is not a murderous killer like some of his counterparts, but he can be scary when he wants to kill you. Yarhar loves drinking root beer and eats hot dogs. He hates night guards because they are part of Fazbear Entertainment, who used him as scrap and considered him a reject. Yarhar also glitches the cameras in order to go to the next room. You can hear him sing his pirate song. The louder the sound, the closer he is to you. That is his weakness. When he finally gets you, he comes in the room and then dances and songs then lung at your after he said you are a pirate! Powers and abilities Teleportation Yarhar can teleport in a flash! The only down side is he need to see his location to teleport. Electricity Yarhar has the ability to cause electrical problems throughout the restaurant such as glitching the cameras. Visions Yarhar has many visions from night, infrared,x-ray, and heat vision. Weapons Hook Yarhar's hook is made of some sort of titanium. He uses it to stab the hands of night guards before they push the button to close the door. He can also use it to scrape the wall to warn you he's coming. Guns His pirate pistol is like a sniper...one hit kill. It is also made of poison which paralyzes you. Phone Guy calls Night 1 Hello?........Ok well now that your here we just got you a raise! Two dollars more should be good. Any way you got the raise because there was a restaurant call Yarhars dinner that was copyrighting our every move. They even had a fox called yarhar. He kinda looks like foxy...Don't worry hes scrap now. You can find him in parts and storage area. Some of my co workers tell me that they seem him in pirate cove. He shouldn't be there we locked the door. But if for any reason he is there.......Make sure he doesn't sing his pirate song and lately there was problems with the electricity so the camera might glitch out. By the way I think he has a pistol.....I honestly don't know if its fake. ~Phone guy Category:Characters Category:Odd cheese animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Withered Animatronics